Fairy tale Endings
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: After her parents, Hermione never trusted something so fickle. She dislike changes she decided and that she will never love again. That is, until she met him. Then she decided, maybe fairy tale endings were real after all.


A/N: Another ToMione fic people! This was a story from Taylor Swift's song 'mine'. An AU so expect a change in character. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Thy own nothing except thy plot.

* * *

Summary:

After her parents, Hermione never trusted something so fickle. She dislike changes she decided and that she will never love again. That is, until she met him. Then she decided, maybe fairy tale endings were real after all.

* * *

_**Fairy tale Endings**_

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

Tom Riddle was a college student and a waiter at 'Voldemort's eat all you can fast food'. He was.. is a very misunderstood boy with huge issues and is trying to start anew. Hermione Granger was a Broken girl, who doesn't trust something so fickle like love. She didn't only not understand it, she _feared _it. She just doesn't get why people put so much effort into in when they all get hurt in the end anyway.

_**I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**_

On a humid, Saturday afternoon, Hermione decides to eat at 'Voldemort's all you can eat fast food'. She didn't particularly like the place, but she hears they've got great food, although with weird names, not to mention a particularly hot waiter. She rolls her eyes at her friends conversations, she just doesn't get what's so.. satisfying about dreaming about a guy, especially one who didn't even know you existed. Entering the place, Hermione finds a seat near the window. It's perfect for her she decides, no one will bother her there. As Hermione sits at _her _table, a waiter greets her and asks her what her order was. She liked his voice she thought. It was smooth, with a deep baritone in it. Finally looking at him in the eye as she was looking out the window, Hermione was immediately captured into those dark orbs. And then she just knew.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Tom, Hermione learned was his name, became friends with Hermione after their little encounter at the fast food, the two of them immediately became friends. As she hears the person next to her say that they want some water, she inwardly snorts. Three days ago Tom and her sneaked out of school and cut class, she agreed mainly because she wanted to prove that she wasn't a stick in the mud all the time. And so their adventure began. Tom took her to this majestic place, out of civilization.

_ "hahaha" a very deliriously happy laugh escaped Hermione "I can't believe I'm doing this" she said breathless, They just got out of Hogwarts and was now climbing up a steep hill. _

_ "Where are we going Tom?" she asked him. He was leading, holding her by the hand. It would have made Hermione embarrassed but she was too shocked and happy to notice. Tom said nothing. The sun was shining brightly though it was partially covered by clouds and there was a light breeze so they weren't sweaty at all when they reached the top._

_ The scenery took Hermione's breath away. Seeing it from her point of view was the best, she could see everything, from the trees to the landscape. It was a very beautiful place with a healthy, lush grass. And Gorgeous Sakura trees here and there. Right in the middle of it all was a crystal-clear pond, it was so clean that you could see your reflection in it. It was one of those places untouched by civilization. _

_ "Welcome to my paradise" Tom said "This is where I disappear when I face some problem that drives me nuts. It's my own dream world." He looked around, smiling softly and Hermione can't help but be entranced. "Don't just stare at me 'Mione" he teased "when you could be having fun" _

_ And they had fun. It was the most free Hermione felt ever since Hogwarts. With all her classes she hardly has time to do this things. And for once she forgets, she forgets the outside world; for once it was just about her and Tom. They stayed till sunset, and Hermione feels his arm going around her shoulder, he did it almost subconsciously. It should have made Hermione uncomfortable but right at that moment, watching sunset with his arm around her, things never felt so right. And she realizes that Tom changed her, in more ways than one. And that she probably wouldn't meet anyone else like him. _

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

Months after that Hermione and Tom became a couple; it was inevitable as you could just feel the chemistry between them. Hermione started having some of her clothes and other necessities at Tom's house. It was on a Friday night that he understood why.

_They were watching a drama that was rumored to be so sad it was bound to put anyone to tears. Tom thinking that it would be great if Hermione would sob while holding unto him bought the cd. When the movie ended with a fairy tale ending, instead of tears what he saw was pure, undulated rage and never ending sadness. When he asked her what's wrong she continued glaring at the tv as if it killed her precious cat, Crookshanks. _

_ "It's utter rubbish" she said icily her face stony "That kind of ending only happens in movies! They care about their daughter? please! like that could happen!" she yelled, tear of anger welling to her eyes. Tom just looks at her dumbfounded._

_ "Hermione" he started cautiously "Their child was a boy" Hearing that made Hermione freeze and then understanding dawned on Tom, Hermione once mentioned that her parents were divorced! How could he be so stupid as to let her watch something like her former situation that ended with a happy ending. It was like he was mocking her, mocking what happened to her. _

_ "Merlin, Hermione..." He drifted off, not knowing what to say. He knows she dislikes pity, especially concerning that matter, especially coming from him so decided to do what he could do at the moment. He just held Hermione tightly, his body language saying 'I will protect you, even for just a little while'. _

_ "That won't happen to us. I promise" he said closing his eyes. He could feel her tears leaking through his shirt, hear her heart wrenching sobs, how long had she fought this alone? Hearing her, having her in his arms like this hurts Tom. He wasn't used to this broken girl, where did the fiery Hermione go? 'She was just an act after all' thought Tom. And in that moment he made a vow._

_I will always protect you._

_**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

After that Hermione and Tom started living together, It was undoubtedly hard. With all the bills and other necessities, it feels like everything is turning into water, slipping right through her fingers. Tom doesn't even kiss her anymore, seeing as how he's too busy with work, no only that but he's letting it get into his health as well. He barely eats now, after a few bites he excuses himself to their room going after kissing Hermione on the cheek. When she goes in, he hardly looks up. When she sleeps, he's still wide awake. He told her it was because she deserves the best and so she lets him work.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Hermione wakes up smiling as she relieves yesterday's memories. Tom after a two months of work asked Hermione on a date and told her he has a break. Hermione, thinking it would be better to rest, argued with him. Thus creating the most memorable memory in Hermione's life.

_"No!" Hermione said firmly "After all that much work you need to rest Tom." _

_ "But Hermione" he protested "What better way would I be able to relax other than spending time with you?" Making Hermione blush, but that wasn't enough and so Tom gave her 'the look'. It was a look that made his face more boyish, pouting his lips cutely, with his eyes shining with hope. No matter how hard she tried, she just can't fight that look. Relenting Hermione insisted on something RELAXING, Tom agreed. _

_ And they ended up mountain climbing. _

_ "I told you it has to be something relaxing Tom!" Hermione yelled. It was at night time that Tom decided to do this, Merlin knows why. "Oh shush Hermione" he said " you'll wake up the neighborhood" laughing at the scowl she sent his way. "Besides" he added "We're here already." Reaching the top, Hermione lost all her anger and frustration to something akin to peacefulness. There was a gentle breeze playing with their hair as they looked at the scenery. It was Absolutely Marvelous, even more amazing than the one before. This scenery overlooked that place, overlook that majestic pond, and a few distance north was the city. Lights were all open, making it look like the night sky in the ground. The crystal-clear pond was reflecting them, adding more to the beauty. Her night was already beyond amazing, she didn't think it could get better than this, until Tom decided to make it perfect. _

_ "Marry me Hermione" he told her, taking hold of her hand in his. He didn't kneel, he didn't even ask. The whole situation wasn't all that romantic, save for the background. Bloody hell it wasn't ordinary that was for sure. And that only added to it's charm. Hermione was glad that he proposed that way, It was just very Tom Riddle-y and that made it all the more romantic for Hermione. _

_ "sure" Hermione agreed casually, the way they were talking seemed like they were just talking about copying each other's homework, any other girl would have pulled her hair out, but not to Hermione, this sometimes romantic/sometimes not was a part of Tom, and believe it or not Hermione loved that part of him. Hermione knew they might end up like them, but she just didn't care. she trusted Tom with her heart and soul. _

_ "Here's the ring" he said, slipping it into her finger. Once done Hermione admired it, it was very beautiful with two snakes holding a diamond. There was a moment of comfortable silence until an almost timid voice broke it._

_ "Should we kiss?" Tom asked, enveloping her waist. _

_ "I don't know, should we?" she answered him, putting her arms around his neck. _

_ Moving closer until he was just about to kiss her Tom said "We definitely should" _

_ Then they kissed. _

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone**_

_ "No Tom! I will not put up with this!" Hermione screamed covering her ears. "Why are you so ungrateful huh?" Tom yelled back "I saved you!" he said. Hermione was shocked "yes Tom, you did save me, but there was absolutely no reason in cutting of the most important part of their anatomy!" She reasoned. He sneered "The bastards deserve it" He told her coldly "They touched you, You're not even pure now!" he told her taking a step back to avoid pouring his anger on her. _

_ Hermione must have taken it the wrong way because her eyes welled with tears "So that's it then" she told him brokenly, barely holding back a sob. Tom just looked at her blankly. Seeing him look at her like that made a cord snap in Hermione, without a second thought she ran outside, barely avoiding a car that was about to hit her. She looked really awful, her mascara was running and her eyes were puffy while her nose was red. _

_ "Watch where you're going lady!" the driver yelled. _

_ "Shut the bloody hell up you git! she yelled back._

_ Due to the little interaction Tom caught up to Hermione as the driver was just driving away, cursing under his breath. Noticing Tom, Hermione readied herself, he was bound to break up with her now. Tom was taking slow steps towards her, Hermione closed her eyes, getting ready for the blow. Instead a warm hand caressed her cheek and a soothing voice told her softly._

_ "I will never leave you alone. Not anymore."_

_**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now**_

"Do you Hermione-"

"Yes, With all my heart and soul"

"Then, Do you-"

"Hell yeah, old man"

"with the bonds sealed you two are now married. You may kiss the bride"

"Finally"

A passionate kissed was shared. And a warm applause resounded through the whole church. Then Hermione decided.

Maybe Fairy tale endings were real after all.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! To those willing to review thank you! to those not willing to review, still thank you! Thank you for actually paying attention my story. :))


End file.
